In a quantum communication system, information may be sent between a transmitter and a receiver by encoded light pulses.
Quantum key distribution (QKD) is a technique which results in the sharing of cryptographic keys between two parties; a transmitter, often referred to as “Alice”, and a receiver, often referred to as “Bob”.